


Umbridge's education

by RemsforianMonarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsforianMonarch/pseuds/RemsforianMonarch
Summary: This is the story of Dolores Umbridge's schooling, and how she went from a sympathetic kind character to what we see in cannon. Given that we don't know much about her life most of the characters and relationships will be of my own creation.





	1. The sorting

Chapter 1; the sorting

Deloris Jane Umbridge was ecstatic to receive her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It hadn’t come as too much of a shock though as her father, Orford Umbridge was a wizard. He worked for the ministry for magic. Her mother had agreed to take her to kings cross while her father went to work.

Deloris pulled on her muggle clothes, complete with a pink jacket. She had her trunk packed for days. She couldn’t wait to do magic, late at night she would sometimes take her wand out and think about all of the power it held.

The trip to the station had taken just over an hour and all the while she was buzzing with excitement.

“You’ll write home all the time won’t you?” Her mother asked

“Of course mum” Deloris said “don’t worry, you’ll hear plenty from me”

“Your father tells me that the train departs from platform 9 ¾ which is supposed to be…”

She reached out her hand to one of the stone arches between the stations. She gasped as her hand went through as though the wall was no more solid then air. Holding her daughter’s hand Ellen Umbridge walked through the barrier, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express was waiting for them. Deloris kissed her mother and hurried on to the train with her pink trunk. She found an empty compartment, and before long the train was off.

* * *

Deloris had never been on a train before, at least not one like this. The trees rushed by like gusts of wind somehow colored bright shades of green. She loved it, feeling the magic buzzing around her. In that moment Deloris knew that she would do great things, important things. Magic was too precious not to.

When all of the first years arrived outside the doors to the great hall, a kindly old man told them about the sorting and the houses. Deloris knew all of this from her father, but she patiently waited. They were left alone as the professor went inside to prepare for them. No one dared talk, they were all to nervous.

At once the doors were flung open and the first years poured into the great hall. The celling was incredible, Deloris could see the night sky perhaps even better than if she’d been outside. The milky way swirled above her, she’d never seen it before. The lights of London made sure of that. Professor Dumbledore came up to the podium to give a speech.

“Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Where you will always find your home if you look for it. We welcome new students today, and I know you are all eager to be sorted into your houses. So I won’t doddle for too long. Let the sorting ceremony begin”

With these last words Dumbledore flicked his wand at a stool that was before them. An old hat appeared on it. The same professor who had met them by the great hall, his name was professor Wettleburn, started reading a list of names. Deloris watched as student after student have the hat placed on their head as a house was called out.

“Deloris Umbridge” the professor called

Deloris stepped up to the hat, it fell over her eyes and she heard a voice in her mind.

“Interesting, certainly very bright. Ravenclaw perhaps, but there is something else. You have ambition certainly. Cunning. Better be SLYTHERIN.”

The last word was spoken aloud for the whole great hall to hear. Applause erupted from the Slytherin table as Deloris rushed to sit down to the table. Soon enough the whole year had been sorted, and the table in front of her filled with a feast of food. Deloris ate too much, she was stuffed, and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

* * *

The prefects lead the Slytherins down to the dungeons, and to the common room. Deloris was lead to a room with two other girls, Jenna and Margret. Jenna kept to herself, she didn’t say much as she unpacked her trunk which had already made it’s way to their room. Margret was a little more warm.

“It’s cold down here” she said “hang on, my brother taught me something”

With that Margret pulled out her wand and said “focillo”, and suddenly the room filled with a soft warmth. “What’s your name?” Margret asked Deloris

“Deloris Umbridge” she said “nice to meet you”

Margret smiled, her emerald eyes catching the light of the candle behind her.

“Well” she said “nice to meet you too Deloris”

Deloris and Margret chatted for a little while, but it had been a long day for everyone and the soft temptress of sleep got the better of all of them. It was probably a good thing too as their classes began the next morning.


	2. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge continues her classes and gets closer to her friends.

Umbridge woke up at the sound of Jenna’s alarm. Jenna groped at it to turn it off, and sighed. The warmth spell from last night had warn off, and Umbridge was clinging to her blankets as a futile attempt to stay warm for a bit. She heard Jenna get up and shower, and then Margret. Umbridge gazed at her clock, she would have to get up soon if she was to make it in time for breakfast. She pulled herself up and to the shower. The warm water rejuvenated her, she felt ready to face the day.

Umbridge had spent much of her youth dreaming of Hogwarts, but the real thing was nothing like she imagined. The other students hadn’t taken to her well. She was often called “toad bitch”. It wasn’t very creative, but after Gregor McCalliston had said it one night in the common room it had stuck. That was fine, she didn’t need many friends to get by.

She loved the classes though, besides the reprieve of name calling everything was super interesting. Umbridge didn’t think Professor Slughorn liked her very much though. That wasn’t alright, Potions wasn’t her best subject anyway. Too confusing with all of the ingredients. On more than one occasion she had gotten clockwise and counterclockwise mixed up.

It was in Charms where really felt at home, Deloris was the first one who was able to levitate anything. After that a few people even tried to get her help, it wasn’t long though before they were all back to “toad bitch”

Margret and Jenna were nice though. After the first night’s rudeness Jenna warmed up to Dolores. She was a muggleborn, not something that makes you overly popular in Slytherin. Together they became the “outcasts” of Slytherin house. Margret was actually pretty popular, but in the dorm room she was no different. The three of them would chat the night away with talks about everything under the sun.

* * *

“You awake” Umbridge heard Jenna’s raspy voice whisper in the small hours of the morning.

“Yeah”

Jenna cast a quick silencing spell so that Margret couldn’t hear their talking.

“We’re not the most popular kids around”

Umbridge nodded at this. It wasn’t exactly revolutionary information, they’d already been calling themselves the outcasts.

“Well, I was thinking” Jenna continued “maybe we should do something to help each other out you know. Two is stronger than one after all”

“I’m not sure what you mean. I can’t see what _we_ could do to make anything better. We get along fine anyways”

“I know, but if we could warn each other or something, in case anything get’s too bad.”

“Yeah, I suppose that could be helpful.”

“Good, I knew you’d get on board.”

Jenna slipped away, and Umbridge heard the low current of the lake as the magical silence faded. Umbridge didn’t know what Jane had in mind, but it was nice to have someone on her side. Umbridge smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Things the next week had been the same, dodging flying inkwells and ignoring names. It had become a kind of dance. Umbridge didn’t need much, she reassured her mother that she was fine in an owl. Umbridge didn’t tell her mother everything, she didn’t want her to worry. Besides, she was a muggle and it was useless to try and explain wizardry to her.

The classes were nice enough. She was never at the top of the class, but never at the bottom either. She coasted along, and no teacher took particular notice of her. Her friends were her safety, she could be herself. At least most of herself. She had a little home in Hogwarts.


End file.
